The Past Repeats Itself
by Reina Grayson
Summary: 26 years ago, tragedy struck the second generation of the team...and now, the Master and Mordred want to REPEAT that... Will Rini, Jason and Bruce survive, or will the past repeat itself in more than one way?
1. Chapter 1

The Cycle Continues

February 2049

The six year old Grayson twins were playing with their multi-powered seven year old cousin and the mothers were happy for some quiet time.

"Will Rini ever get to full size, Meygan?" One mother asked.

"I don't think so, Areina, even Clark says so." Meygan said.

"Mom, can I play with an ember?" The little blonde boy asked as he came running up to Areina.

Areina sighed….why did **he** have to get her power…**and** it emerge at one week old; at least he couldn't CREATE fire yet, just move it around. "Alright, Jason; but remember what I've been teaching you."

It was then that Areina created a small ember of fire and moved it to her son's hands. He smiled and ran over to show off to his family.

"Rini doesn't like fire!" Meygan reminded her 2nd cousin.

"Okay Mey-Mey, I'll be careful."

Meygan smiled. "Regretting having twins, Areina?"

"Some days more than others, but I love them both." Areina told her cousin.

"Reilie is impatient. She likes showing off. Thank goodness she didn't get my demon powers. And she teases her older sister about being taller than her."

"Sound familiar."

"Jason teases Bruce?"

"I'm talking about how Mathen and the others teased you. Until you unleashed, the boys teased you about your height, right?"

"Yeah."

"Who knows, maybe Rini will grow to her right height the way you did, she just has to unleash at some point in her life."

Meygan made a face. "Areina... she has unleashed already. She has a fraction of my demon powers. She won't get to her proper height. It was...the electricity..."

"Guess it was just wishful thinking." Areina said; a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Jason was very careful around Rini with his bit of flame, but his twin brother, Bruce…not so much.

"We'll stop the Master, I can promise that. We're Graysons and our family has stopped much worse in the past." Areina added, knowing that Meygan was feeling angry toward this new villain.

"MOMMY!" Came a familiar voice.

"Jason William...how many times have I told you, don't tease your brother with fire. You know he's not like you, he WILL dehydrate quickly."

"Aw...he's no fun!"

Bruce made a face.

It was then that water appeared and covered Jason in a prison. "No fun huh."

Rini clapped. "Nice Bruce!"

"Now I'm getting an idea of what Grandpa had to deal with."

"What do you mean?"

"Well between Uncle Dick's acrobatics and mom's fire power...I don't see how he stayed sane."

Meygan laughed. "Well, I'm sure he called Clark for help."

"Yea, but Jason would melt the Fortress in the blink of an eye if there's any fire around, and Bruce doesn't know how to do any ice spells just yet."

Rini reached out to touch the water prison. "It's cold!" she cried.

"OH NO...Bruce get rid of the prison...NOW." Areina cried out to her son and the two parents ran to their children.

Bruce dropped the water prison. Jason was on his knees, shivering.

Rini touched Jason's shoulder and whispered, "Pu mih mraw."

Jason felt better in seconds.

Areina was shocked, but she found her voice as she checked on her fire controlling son. "Thank you Rini."

Rini grinned. "You're welcome." she said in a faint whisper…which was much lower than her usual soft voice.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Meygan asked as she picked up Rini.

"My throat hurts." she said.

"Then it's time to rest your voice. Switch to your Martian telepathy."

_"Okay."_ she said mentally.

Coast of Ireland

The base was dripping with magic, and the 21 year old had grown stronger now than he ever had with his mother.

"So, Mordred; how's that new spell coming along?" The cloaked man said.

"Perfect Master, we'll soon get my love to agree to leave the alien…with a little persuasion." Mordred remarked.

"At least we do not have to rely on outside help this time. We go in two days." Master said.

"Why can't we go now?" Mordred asked; still somewhat of a child in his mind.

"Once you cast the spell once more, it takes two days to set, so we must wait." Master told his apprentice.

"Very well." Mordred said with a sigh. He wanted Meygan, and he WAS going to have her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Gotham Park, Two Days Later

The boys were getting restless and Rini wanted to see where her great grandfather grew up. Areina knew just the place as she remembered some stories about it so the kids were taken to this particular park. Before they walked in, Areina and Meygan saw there were other kids there, so they needed to have a talk with their own.

"Jason, Bruce; remember what I told you about keeping your powers a secret." Areina started as her boys were getting jumpy.

Little Bruce calmed down and looked at him mother. "Yes, mommy."

"There are civilians here and as heroes we don't draw attention to ourselves when we're not on the job." Meygan told the kids.

Rini was over her strep throat quickly, but she still had to be careful because of her height.

"Jason, I know you love fire, but PLEASE don't use your power, today you're just a normal kid. Also, if anyone asks Rini's age, what do you two say?" Areina asked.

"She's three." Jason spoke up. After what happened with Rini's power….and thinking back to what happened when Delta squad was around 2 years old; Meygan decided that if they were out in public anymore, that Rini's real age would be hidden.

"Very good. That's my little Atlanteans; also Bruce, since your tattoos are starting to appear, what do you say about them?" Areina asked her water controlling son.

"Birthmark." Was the only thing Bruce said.

"Alright, I think everything's covered…" Areina said.

"Boys, while we're watching you play, please protect Rini." Meygan stated; even after all these years she still worried about her first born.

"Yes Mey-Mey." Both twins said.

"Okay, you can go play now." Meygan told the three, and with that they ran off. _"Rini, just use your telepathy with the boys, and no reading others' minds. I know your throat is still a little sore."_ Meygan said in her mind as she reached out to Rini.

_"Okay momma."_ Rini said back.

One Hour Later

Areina and Meygan were watching their kids play and enjoying some down time…when all of a sudden the sky turned black and lightning started striking the ground. The civilian parents and children were running away, but Bruce and Jason were huddled at Rini to protect her as Bruce had sensed magic in the lightning.

The mothers were heading for their kids when all of a sudden the earth pulled up and created a small cage for them, with openings so they could see their children.

"Hello again….my love." A voice said and that got Meygan's blood running cold.

"You stay the hell away from them, Mordred." Areina shouted, knowing that Mordred was after the kids.

"Oh, but I'm not alone, fire brat." Mordred said, and with that a cloaked figure appeared out of a ring of fire.

Jason and Bruce were protective of their cousin as they've seen what happens whenever this Mordred kid came around. The wizard came walking over to them but they didn't back down. As Bruce looked around, he saw that there were no more civilians around so he let his water magic go and it backed Mordred up a little bit. Areina was watching as the earth cage couldn't allow for much movement and Meygan was still frozen from fear.

"So, the boys are getting stronger, let's see how they deal with this." The cloaked figure said, and with that it sent a barrage of fireballs right at the three.

Jason smiled; it was time for him to 'play'. The fireballs got close and he was able to move them so they only hit the ground. Rini was scared, she couldn't even use her Martian telekinesis right now, but she stayed connected to the boys along with her mother and Areina.

_"Momma….I can't let the boys get hurt, but I'm scared."_ Rini said.

_"Honey, you're stronger than you think. I'll contact your father and his friends, but right now, your cousins need your help fighting these two. I'm sorry but my earth magic is weak and….I'm scared too."_ Meygan told her little girl.

_"Okay, I'll do my best."_ Rini remarked then in the physical world, she finally found the strength to use her telekinesis and threw Mordred to the other side of the park.

"Time to end this." The figure said, and it moved closer to the kids.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE." Areina called out, wanting to get in the fight, but even with punches and kicks, the earth was not moving. This was one of the times that she hated magic SO much.

Mordred came flying back to the Master's side and the Master then held his hands out. Wind was flying around the three young heroes in training and lifted them up. They were screaming out in fear and their mothers couldn't do anything to save them. Not only was the earth unmoving but it was enchanted so Meygan's magic or demon power couldn't get through.

"We have them, Master; can we finish the fire girl off now?" Mordred asked as he looked in Areina's direction.

"You may finish her off later and Meygan will be yours soon enough, right now we must get the children ready." The Master said, and with that the two wizards and three six year olds vanished.

As Areina's anger started to swell up and she heated the air around her, the earth closed completely around them and created an earth dome. Areina calmed down so as not to burn out all the oxygen in the dome and fell to her knees with tears falling. "Two shadows…after the boys…..NO, not another dream starting to come true, this couldn't be happening."

Meygan heard the pain in Areina's voice and knew they couldn't get out of there without some help, and so Meygan reached up to her comm."We have a problem….Rini and the twins have been taken." Was all she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Team Property

Kevin had been working with four year old Reilie on her powers when the call came in and he along with most of his generation of the team arrived at the base beneath Dick Grayson's house and they followed the comm link's signal.

"Alright: Kevin, Orin …I want you two to head to Gotham Park and see what's going on." Dick said.

They didn't have to be asked twice as they were gone in a heartbeat through a boom tube.

"This can't happen again." Dick said, worried about his niece's twins and his granddaughter.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Gotham Park

The boom tube opened quickly at the exact location Meygan's comm was registering, but there was no sign of the grown cousins. Kevin reached out with his Martian telepathy and his face turned grim when he found his wife and cousin-in-law.

"They're inside this dome." Kevin said and he was ready to punch the dome.

Orin got off of it and let the Kryptonian/Martian do his thing. It wasn't long before the dome caved in and Kevin was pulling out Meygan and Areina. They seemed to be in a trance and Kevin was about to go full 'Conner' (hey…the kids have heard the stories about Superboy's rage) on whoever trapped them in the dome.

"Kevin…it was Mordred and the Master. They took Rini and the twins." Meygan told her husband.

Orin was floored as he held his wife in his arms and she was starting to snap out of the trance. "Orin…they fought hard, but neither was a match for wind magic. The second dream is coming true."

"We will get them back. I will not lose a son the way Dick did." Orin said, the memories of Marik's death coming back to him.

"If the dream comes true…..it won't be just one son." Areina said and Orin's fear and anger started to combine.

"Was Rini alright?" Kevin asked Meygan.

"Jason and Bruce protected her with everything they've learned from us." Areina said as she was able to stand up. "The earth cage was too small for me to get a good fire going to fight back, and it was enchanted, so Meygan's magic and demon power was useless."

"Let's get to Watchtower; we can track them better from there." Orin said, remembering the tech was better up there.

The girls were ready to fight, so they nodded to their husbands and the four of them headed out through a boom tube to get their family together for the fight.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Master's Base; Thirty Minutes Later

The Master and Mordred returned with the three children and they were put into a cage together.

_"What does he want with us?" _Jason asked.

_"__**He's**__ the reason I can't be as tall as you two. He's after us for some reason but momma only said it's because of grandma." _Rini told her cousin.

_ "We have to hold out as long as we can till mommy and her team comes after us." _Bruce said, being the sensible voice between the twins.

_"From what I've overheard, this Master is really powerful, even too much for momma with her demon powers."_ Rini remarked.

_"With mommy coming, I know they can do it, not to mention daddy's going to be pissed."_ Jason said.

_"JASON." _Rini shouted in her mind.

_"Sorry."_

_"You've been hanging around Uncle Jason too much."_ Bruce said

Rini sat down on the floor of the cage, rocking back and forth. She should use her Kryptonian strength to bust them out, but she was nervous about the evil wizards. _"I wish we were back at my birthday party…."_

"_Don't worry Rini; we promised mommy and Mey-Mey we'd watch over you, and should those two come ANYWHERE near you, we're here."_ Bruce told his cousin.

"_I don't want you guys hurt because of me."_ Rini told them.

"_We'll be alright; Aunt Molly can heal us if we get hurt when they come after us. We'll always protect you, cuz." Jason said._

"_For right now, we just stay calm and not try to break out…..this Master is strong, his magic is radiating off of him in huge waves, we did what we could in the park, but two six year olds and a seven year old are no match for him."_ Bruce said, having learned to examine the situation from his grandpa Kaldur.

Mordred paced impatiently.

"You need to learn patience." The Master said.

"Meygan's mine." he said.

"I know that all too well. Just remember the plan. We need all of the stone dragons reanimated. Then we can deal with Ms. Areina and Meygan..."

"They will come for the brats soon enough, I remember their parents did the same thing decades ago." Mordred nodded, thinking. "Then we'll get our revenge for what happened to Mother," Mordred smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"Then the Outlaws are next," The Master told Mordred. "Red Hood has gotten on my LAST nerve."

"What about the brats?" Mordred asked.

"Why don't you...play with them? Remember...don't kill them."

"But I can...taunt them?" Mordred was still in kid mode.

"Of course."

Mordred grinned as he advanced on the cage with the three children in it and they could tell that he was ready to hurt them.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Watchtower

The ENTIRE second generation team was assembled in front of the holo computer and it was showing video from the tower's satellite cameras.

"There's no way in hell we're losing another kid. I dealt with the pain of losing Marik the first time for 20 years; I won't have my little cousins and niece going through that same pain." Mathen said; anger in his voice.

"I could have saved them, but….." Meygan said; ashamed that she let her fear of the Master stop her from protecting her daughter and the twins.

"It's alright, Meygan. The Master's tortured you for eight long years; each time he's come after you and Rini, but this time, he's actually TAKEN Rini, not to mention my sons." Orin said, anger in his voice as well.

"He won't have them for long." Areina said and the room was heating up fast then she calmed down. "I've been having dreams….premonitions and this is the second of THREE to come true. If we don't hurry, the Master will kill the twins…..and I'm sure Rini too."

"Rini wasn't in the dream?" Meygan asked.

"No, I don't know why, but she wasn't." Areina told her cousin.

"Alright team; so Andrew and Mathen, you're coming with me to get the kids back." Dick remarked. "Kaldur can you keep an eye on the situation from here?"

Kaldur nodded, but before Dick could grab his mother box, he was getting death glares from his oldest daughter, his niece, his son-in-law and nephew-in-law, along with young Cassidee Myrddain.

"You really think the four of us are going to stay out of this fight, they ARE our kids." Kevin said, speaking for the four parents.

"Marik's too young to help in this fight, and my Earth magic is strong now." Cassidee remarked, not knowing about Marik's **special** power, and he wasn't going to tell her right now.

Dick sighed; he knew they'd follow anyway. "Alright, let's go."

Off to the side, Red Hood was pissed off beyond belief, not only did they go after kids, but two were Reiena's grandkids, no way in hell was he leaving them to the wizard's evil plans. He headed out to with his own mother box in his hand….he knew EXACTLY where to go. Roy and Kori had arrived at Watchtower, just in time to see Red Hood head out.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The Base in Ireland, Twenty Minutes Later

The kids were crying, Mordred had done everything under the sun to scare them, and he even hurt Bruce by creating a fire around him while Jason was trapped in an icy prison. Poor Rini couldn't fight back even though she didn't want her 2nd cousins hurt even more.

"STOP IT." Rini cried out, finally giving in to her worry for her family.

"Oh this is just the beginning, brat; I hope your mother gets here soon, so I can have her all for myself." Mordred remarked as he released Bruce and Jason from their tortures.

"She loves daddy….she'll NEVER be yours." Rini said.

"We'll see about that." Mordred said, and he set a fire around her and left it there.

After he left out, Jason used his power to pull the fire into himself…which caused him to hit the floor as he had never pulled fire in before, but he saw Areina do it. Bruce then used the water left behind from Jason's ice cell to cool Rini down.

"Told you we'd protect you as much as we could." Jason said. "But Uncle Kevin's going to be pissed as hell when he hears about this."

"I'm telling mom when we get out of this." Bruce said.

Rini only chuckled, but she knew that this wasn't over till they were out of the Master's hands.

It was then that Bruce seemed to pass out.

Thirty Minutes Later

Mordred had returned and the kids had been really tortured...even had a few cuts, especially on their palms. Bruce was sleeping, still VERY dehydrated from the fire that Mordred constantly put around him. Jason kept a vigil on the villains while Rini worried about her cousin, Bruce.

She walked over to him and took his hand to show that she was there for him. He didn't wake up, but suddenly Rini felt something weird within her mind, and she could now feel Bruce's emotions, and she wished she could spare him the pain of the dehydration, but sadly there was no water around...not enough to rehydrate him anyway.

She then decided to try and use her own body's water to hydrate her cousin. She closed her eyes and felt the water flow from her body leave through her hand and go into Bruce's hand.

Bruce's eyes started to open and he felt better. "What..."

"I'm your angel now too." Rini said with a small smile.

Bruce then saw Rini pale and she let go of his hand. "Rini...what did you do?"

"Rehydrated you..." Rini said and she looked ready to faint.

Bruce sat up right away and caught her as she swayed.

"Rini...are you bonded with him too?" Jason asked as he turned away and quietly asked.

Rini nodded. "It took...a while." she whispered.

"You're too little to give up any water." Bruce protested.

"You needed it." Rini said.

Rini snuggled into Bruce and went to sleep.

"You two rest up, I'll keep an eye on them." Jason said, his protective side starting to really show.

"Jay...this isn't good." Bruce told his twin.

"I know, Bruce, but...we're keeping each other safe I guess." Jason remarked.

Bruce looked around the room they were in and noticed the small drain in the floor. He looked down at Rini, then at the drain. "I think...I think we can escape." Bruce hissed.

Jason knew how to keep several things in focus...even at a young age, and so he went to the drain and tried heating it up while keeping an eye on the Master and Mordred. The problem was that all of a sudden lightning surged from it into Jason's hands and he was shocked across the cell.

"Jay!" With Rini in tow, Bruce was at his brother's side.

"Nice try, brats." The Master said with a laugh.

Jason shook his head and got up. "Fuck you!" he shouted.

Bruce shook his head.

"Been around that ex villain of an uncle have you, well soon you won't have to worry about that anymore." The Master remarked and then he and Mordred headed out for a bit.

"Wait until I melt their faces off!" Jason yelled.

"Let's just rest...I'm sure momma will get here soon." Rini said.

Bruce tried pulling in some water through the drain and it worked. He moved it to Rini and she drank it.

She drank it as if she was very thirsty. She then sat up and her color returned.

"Now we're both okay." Bruce said with a smile.

Rini merely nodded. Now all they could do was wait for their parents to save them….or some of the other heroes to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Outside the Base in Ireland; Two Hours Later

Red Hood stood ready to invade the base alone, he had found it ages ago, but for some reason a few of the details from that experience were fuzzy. What could the Master have done to him to make him lose those parts of the memory?

"Even after all these years, you still want to do things alone. We're a team, Jay, and we fight together." A familiar voice said.

"I could use all the help I can get, but I didn't want to drag Dickie-bird along with me." Red Hood said.

"Besides, even if you didn't come, I would have, no one messes with my grandkids or Meygan's kid." The red haired archer said.

Red Hood couldn't help but smile behind his helmet; he knew Roy was going to give this fight his all, and so would Kori. "Alright, let's do this."

With the Outlaws together, he was hoping that the kids and Dick wouldn't have to get into the fight. Red Hood nodded and his friends got the idea that he was ready and they went into the base.

The search was going slow as the place was larger on the inside than it looked on the outside.

"What about Rini's Martian telepathy?" Kori asked, remembering that the six year old girl was a powerful Martian/Kryptonian.

"That's my favorite Tamaranean." Jason said, and with that he reached out with his mind to find little Rini Kent. _"Hey Candy Cane, can you hear me?"_

There was silence at first, but then a small voice came into his mind. _"Uncle Jason….where's momma, is she here?"_

_ "It's just me and my crew; I knew exactly where this place was, so I came on ahead." _Jason told his grand-niece mentally.

_"The Master let Mordred torture the three of us….oh, just giving you a heads up, Bruce is going to tell Areina on you…..Jay's been cussing." _Rini told Jason.

_"As if I didn't get enough crap from Artemis…..alright, thanks for the warning, but what does the room look like that you're in." _Jason asked.

Rini sent a mental image of the room, and Jason was mad, he saw that Bruce had a couple of burn marks and looked like he was really dehydrated, but right now he was sleeping. Jason was keeping an eye on the two evil wizards and was ready to fight should they try torturing them again. _"They've been talking about reanimated stone dragons, and Mordred is still laying claim to momma." _

_"We're on our way, Candy Cane." _Jason said. "Alright, I know where the room is….this way."

With that the other two Outlaws followed Red Hood and it wasn't long before they came to a large room.

"Where are my grandkids?!" Red Arrow questioned, anger showing in his voice.

"Well well well; if it isn't the one that lost his lover when the first fire brat was born." The Master said. "The children are fine…for now."

"Let them go." Kori said, and the only response the Outlaws got was a huge fireball coming their way.

The three of them knew they couldn't all dodge something so big, but just before the fireball hit them, it turned in an upward angle and went through the ceiling. When the three older heroes looked over at the cell, they saw little Jason smirking, but they could tell he was weak.

_"Uncle Jason, I've linked Jay up with us." _Rini mentally said.

_"You're getting really good, kiddo, but leave this to us, we're the ones saving you, remember." _Red Hood told the six year old named after him.

_ "Alright." _Little Jason said back to his uncle.

While Red Hood was talking to Rini and Jason; Kori and Red Arrow were fighting the two wizards, but the wizards were winning.

"This was a fun time, Red Hood; but I WILL finish you off." The Master said, and with that all four elements came from his extended sleeves and trapped all three outlaws within their thrall.

"STOP IT." Cried Rini and her demon power came forth. Even though she was small, she was able to save her family from the elements attacking them.

"So, the little Elfling thinks her demon side is as strong as her mommy's; well all three of you brats will die, and the Dragons of EverReign will enjoy eating you." Mordred remarked as he walked over to the cell and sent a spell at Rini.

Jason moved to protect his 2nd cousin, but he wasn't fast enough and the spell went right past him. It hit Rini and she screamed out in pain; then passed out.

"You BASTARD." Little Jason screamed at Mordred.

_"Oh yea, I'm so screwed when this is over with." _Red Hood mentally told himself as little Jason yelled that.

Rini's demon power disappeared and the elements went back to assaulting the Outlaws. The Master knew that if Red Hood found this base again, that the other heroes would soon be there as well. "Tserof detnahcne eht ni esab ym ot su tropelet"

With the spell uttered, the Master, Mordred, and the kids vanished from the room. Jason and Roy were able to watch as the kids vanished, but Kori had been knocked in the head with a rock and she was out cold. After the teleportation spell had completely run its course, the magical elements disappeared and the Outlaws hit the rocky floor hard and Roy and Jason were knocked out.

Twenty minutes later, a boom tube opened in the room and the team that got assigned to find the kids came out. When the tube closed, they saw the Outlaws unmoving and ran to their sides.

"Dad?" Red Bird asked as she held her father's upper body in her arms.

"Kori's got a major bump and cut on the back of her head." Dick said as he checked on his friend.

"Uncle Jason's lucky to be wearing that helmet, but he could still have a concussion." Meygan said as she was at Red Hood's side.

It was just then that the two male heroes started to wake up while Kori remained still, but breathing regular.

"What happened?" Dick asked, wanting to know why the place was in shambles, but no one else was there.

"I found out about this base not long ago, and figured I could get the kids back." Jason told his brother.

"The Master figured we'd come for the kids and he was ready." Roy said as he sat up.

"Did you see them at all?" Areina asked, worried about her boys.

"Rini was able to send me a mental picture of the area from her POV; Little Jay never took his eyes off the Master and Mordred…he's really protective. Bruce had a couple of burns and was dehydrated. I think he was resting to save his strength, and by the time the two bastards were ready to leave, Mordred used a spell and it hurt Rini after she saved us from the Master's attack. Little Jay tried to get in front of it, but he couldn't and she passed out from the pain." Jason said as he stood up.

Meygan was ready to explode and everyone saw it. "They're dead….I don't care about the code… the MASTER AND MORDRED ARE DEAD."

Dick knew that Meygan was just upset so he let her vent…that is until she blew up the nearby control panel with her demon powers.

"Wherever they are; we'll get the kids back, I promise." Dick said as he grabbed his daughter and hugged her tight.

"The Enchanted Forest." Jason said.

"The Master told you where they were heading?" Mathen asked.

"He used a teleport spell; and after those three weeks around Meygan, I picked up on the whole backwards talking for a spell thing." Jason said.

"Alright, I'll buy that. Let's head back and we'll come up with a plan." Cassidee said, her voice the strongest one of them all.

Dick was proud of his niece-in-law; she was starting to find her voice and her magic was becoming very strong. He nodded and picked up Kori to get her to Molly for medical treatment. The boom tube opened up and the heroes headed out.

Enchanted Forest Base

The Master and Mordred were settled into the familiar base and the children were once again within a cell in the main room. Bruce was now awake and held Rini close while Jason continued to keep an eye on the two wizards.

"You two are in so much trouble." Jason said, not able to keep his anger inside.

"What are you going to do…fire brat." Mordred remarked, a laugh in his voice.

"I don't mean me…mommy and cousin Meygan are going to hurt you for all of this." Jason answered.

"I don't think so, Jason; but believe me; your cousins will pay for killing my love." The Master told the boys.

"Our family's never killed." Bruce, said; remembering the code that his parents had repeatedly mentioned.

"Oh but they have; Meygan and her siblings killed my mate and they will PAY." The Master said as he opened the large doors and revealed giant stone dragons. "Soon enough the Dragons of EverReign will be revived and Serenity and her family…along with the descendants of Arthur will be destroyed."

The twins were starting to shake from fear….as they knew that the Master was talking about them. They learned last year that their mother was a descendant of King Arthur, along with their cousins.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Watchtower; Ten Minutes Later

Molly was working on healing Kori while the team was ready to attack the base in the Enchanted Forest of Camelot.

"Alright, so those that were assigned to the first team are going, along with Red Hood and Red Arrow." Dick said.

"Meygan, you know the Enchanted Forest better than anyone. How do we do this?" Mathen asked.

"Go through the secret passage from the ruins of Camelot. We can cut out the time travel."

"That saves time, besides, I doubt Etrigan would let me go just like six years ago." Areina remarked.

"He won't know." Meygan had a wicked grin on her face.

It was then that a portal opened up and the demon himself came into Watchtower.

"This is where you'd be wrong, your highnesses. Your children are in grave danger. I'm sure you wizards have heard of the Dragons of EverReign."

The wizard kids nodded, but so did Jason and Roy…well to a point.

"They don't scare me." Meygan proclaimed.

"Maybe not but those dragons were a terror to Camelot until Merlin turned them to stone. The Master has broken that spell. A spell Morgan could not truly break."

"The Master mentioned something about letting those things eat the kids." Roy said, recalling the words.

"They do eat children. And demons. Meygan, you are our best chance of stopping the Master and Mathen can slow him down."

"Etrigan...I know about the secret passage from the castle."

"Your time in Camelot serves you well."

"You going to try to leave me out of this one, Etrigan?" Areina said, crossing her arms and glaring at the demon before her.

"No; not this time, your Highness."

"Then...you're coming?" Areina asked.

"No, this is your fight; but there is a secret weapon you have Areina, I'm sure you know what it is." Etrigan told Areina.

Areina thought for a moment, then she remembered what happened to her seven years ago. She quickly left for her Watchtower room and returned holding a familiar wooden box.

"What's in that?" Cassidee asked with a curious look as she eyed the box.

"Your great grandfather Merlin granted me this gift during a big mission after he had met me." Areina said as she pulled out a leather necklace with a cockle shell on it.

"What can it do?" Cassidee questioned, curious about what Merlin could have given to a mortal like Areina.

"The main thing about it is that I can visit the city of Atlantis, but one side ability is that it makes my fire power magic based." Areina said as she put the shell on and it sunk into her body. She glowed for a moment then Cassidee saw gills on her cousin's neck just like on Kaldur and Orin.

"I should inform you, Areina; as Mathen has the strength of fire, you have the SKILL of fire while you wear that amulet." Etrigan remarked, seeing now why Merlin favored the fire controller for more than just her bloodline. "Meygan...your demon powers will be useless. You must be willing to use ALL you magic, not just water."

Molly stared at her sister. "What does he mean?"

Meygan shrugged her shoulders.

Areina gave Meygan an 'I know' look, but she didn't say anything.

"Let's go save the kids!" Jason cried.

"Right, so let's get to Camelot and save them. Everyone be careful on this mission." Dick said.

"Etrigan, may we talk before I leave." Areina asked.

"Very well."

Areina led the demon to a secluded area.

"What do you wish to be advised on, your highness?" Etrigan asked.

"Not be advised….but I know now the main reason you didn't let me go after Meygan when she was pregnant with Rini. The Mark of Merlin…you saw it; Aunt Serenity told me that it forces you to put my life above yours, but I don't want you risking death just for me. Merlin couldn't save mom, but it wasn't really fate's fault on that subject."

"What do you mean?" Etrigan asked.

"My mother was poisoned just to hurt my grandfather."

"I did not know this."

"Not many do, the poison was designed to kill Reiena when a child was born."

"I assume you know who designed the poison…"

"It was Ra's, and believe me, I know revenge isn't the answer, but I will have vengeance for my mother." Areina said, and her voice held much confidence, but it also betrayed something else that Etrigan picked up on.

"You carry so much love for your mother in your words. The coming battles will be hard, but I trust that you will triumph."

"Thank you Etrigan."

"Now go save your sons."

Areina nodded and headed over to the team. "Ready?"

Those assigned nodded, and left out via boom tube for Camelot Ruins.

Camelot Ruins; Two Minutes Later

The kids, Dick, Jason and Roy arrived at the ruins, and they were on their way to the castle's main room and that's when Areina grabbed Meygan by the arm and pulled her aside.

"Meygan, how strong are your other elemental magics?" Areina asked.

"I can use Earth a little more easily than wind. But..."

"I'll help how I can with the fire, just like I will Mathen, but what about your ice fire?" Areina lowly asked.

"Like I said in Camelot, its tier 5, I have no problem with it. Thank you for offering your help, but I'm good with fire." Meygan said with a fake smile.

"Alright, but remember that I'm here for you if you DO need me." Areina told her cousin.

"I know." Meygan walked away, knowing that she was going to have to get the Master away from the kids...then go all out.

Dick found the entrance while the cousins were talking, but he couldn't pull it open.

"I got it."

"Only wizards can open it?" Dick asked his daughter.

"Yeah." Meygan took a breath and let it out. She flicked her hand.

The wall and vines retracted, showing the entrance.

Meygan walked in first, head held high. The second generation team followed, ready for some action…but Jason, Roy and Dick looked at each other with worry before going in.

Meygan went through the long, winding tunnel to its end, which opened up to a building just 100 yards away. She looked back and then took off, wanting to challenge the Master first.

"MEYGAN!" Dick called after her.

She was long gone.

"Something's up," Jason commented. "Meygan is so spooked."

"I'll get to her quickly, Uncle Dick; you guys just catch up when you can." Areina said and with that she was flying off after her cousin.

"It's because of Rini being in danger." Kevin told his uncle.

"I don't think it's just that."

"Either way, let's catch up to our wives, Kevin; we can't let them have all the fun of kicking this guy's ass." Orin told his friend.

Meygan was almost there when she felt Areina flying at her. She moved out of the way and Areina almost hit a tree.

Areina was able to stop just inches away from the tree and landed.

Meygan watched the towers with red eyes, looking for a way to run in.

"Listen to me...we have to be a team on this. Uncle Jason's right, something's spooking you."

"Nothing is." Meygan never looked at her cousin.

"Rini's going to be alright, until we get there, I'm sure Jason and Bruce will protect her."

"I know that."

"These Dragons of...EverReign? What aren't you saying?"

"They're nothing, Areina."

Areina looked at her cousin. "You're lying; please, if your great grandfather turned them to stone, then it's bad."

"They can suck the magic from wizards, okay?" Meygan then took off, leaving her cousin.

Areina was stunned.

Then she realized that Meygan got inside and left her behind.

She fumed.

Areina kept the anger inside, wanting to save it for the Master and Mordred if her kids were injured in any way. She didn't wait for her family, she flew off after Meygan...Bruce was the most in trouble between her twins.

Meygan found them quickly, the main room was in the middle of the building. The kids were terrified in their cage as 10 stone Dragons of EverReign were behind them.

The Master was before a pit of magic, a pool that Meygan swore had been sealed with no trace centuries ago.

This Master knew exactly where it was and reversed it.

Mordred stood off to the left, far from the dragons.

Meygan eyed every doorway into the area. The one between two stone dragons behind the kids was her best shot.

She knew she had to move fast, and get the kids out. Bruce and Rini were in the most danger. Having their magic drained from them would kill them…hell it would kill ANY wizard.

Meygan moved to get to that doorway. She eyed Mordred and the Master as she moved carefully.

The Master started to cast his spell. Mordred watched with interest. "Dreigiau o EverReign, clyw fy alwad. Yr wyf yn eich deffro o gwsg, er mwyn caniatáu i chi i ysbeilio. Dewch ataf fi, cynorthwyo mi ... y mate Morgan La Fay gorchmynion i chi i gyd. Helpwch fi gwared y byd hwn ein gelynion, y gwaed Merlin, a phawb sy'n rhannu. "

The stone dragons started to move.

Meygan got to the cage and burned away two bars. The kids were excited but quiet in their escape.

Bruce carried little Rini as she was still unconscious, and Meygan led them to a safe place...or at least tried to.

"Who dares free this clan of EverReign?" asked the dark tanned dragon, who's fangs stuck out from his mouth. The dragon then eyed the four escaping. "Ah. A wonderful first meal after centuries."

The twins froze.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Outside the Building

Cassidee, Dick, Jason, Roy, Orin, Kevin, Mathen and Andrew arrived outside of an area, and it seems that Kevin was following Meygan's mental trail. "Meygan and Areina are already inside."

It was just then that Andrew got a call on his comm and he turned to the others. "The JLU needs me, Kai-Ro can't handle it on his own; they need another GL."

"Alright, you know the way back, and be careful out there." Dick told the young Thanagarian/Green Lantern.

They watched him head off back toward the secret passage, and then they turned back to figure out how to get into the building.

"I know one way in; it's the way the Master told me to use to get Meygan out into that trap seven years ago." Cassidee said, and with that she led the way to a nearby door. With her own magic, she activated its lock and the heroes were inside.

"I already feel stronger just being here; the stories are right." Mathen said, remembering the tales about the enchanted forest.

"Even though I wasn't training my magic I felt strong when I was held captive here, but I wasn't even a mid-level wizard back then. This time I'm ready for the Master and we'll save dad from him." Cassidee told her cousin.

"That means that the Master is stronger too, but nothing will stop us from saving the kids." Orin said, his body was tense with determination to find the kids, but it wasn't long before the team heard roars coming from up ahead and they took off with a speed that would make Wally and Brian proud of them.

Meygan's Fight

Meygan launched a water spire at the dragon. It hit him. "Not today, Draigon."

Draigon roared. "Yummy magic. I remember you."

"She is the blood of Merlin. Kill her!" cried the Master.

"Kids...run." Meygan flew up and grabbed the dragon's ear as the others lost their stone coverings.

The other dragons all headed for Meygan.

She threw fire and water spires at them all as the boys ran with Rini.

She dodged the dragons, who all wanted to chomp on her.

"We have to help Meygan." Jason said as Bruce found a hiding place.

"We can't. They're dragons!"

"I don't care, **we're** heroes." Jason said and he started to get out of their hiding place.

"No! You stay put!" Meygan cried.

Draigon then bit into Meygan's leg and she screamed as a blue energy left her body and entered him.

"NOOOOOOO." Jason said as Bruce grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him back into the hiding place.

Several batarangs hit Draigon and he dropped Meygan. "Who dares!"

"You want some magic, how about something hot." The voice said.

"Ah, more magic." said a gray scaled dragon. He reached for Areina.

"Go for the strawberry blonde, the other girl has no magic what so ever." The Master said.

"But I smell magic coming off of her!" The gray one protested.

"You'd be surprised...oh powerful Master." Areina said, and with that one dragon was closing in. Just before it was able to chomp on Areina, two thin lasers hit the dragon and it was thrown back.

Areina turned to see her family there and Kevin...along with her own husband were ready for a fight. "Took you guys long enough."

"You two flew off!" Kevin cried.

"Sorry, Kev." Areina said.

Meygan groaned as she tried to move. Kevin went right past Areina and over to Meygan.

"Meyg!"

Meygan pushed him away...or tried too. She had no strength to do anything.

"Talk to me!"

"There is more magic within her, and we will devour it all." The lead dragon said.

_"The babies..."_ she said mentally within his mind. _"Save them..."_

Kevin then used his x-ray vision and found them.

"So, which of you dragons want a taste of fire." Areina said, knowing she needed to distract the dragons from her cousins.

Areina launched fireballs at them all, to focus their attention on her. _"Don't let these dragons bite you. They drain magic."_ Meygan said into Areina's mind thanks to Kevin.

_"They can't catch me."_ Areina said as she started using her natural gymnastics skills to avoid them.

Mathen rushed through the dragons and blasted the Master head on.

Kevin picked Meygan up and took her to the kids. He saw that his daughter was out cold. "What happened to Rini?"

"Mordred sent a spell. I tried to protect her since Bruce was sleeping…he's really dehydrated, even after Rini transferred some of her own water to him." Little Jason told Kevin.

That made Kevin livid, well the spell part. "Stay here and protect my girls." He placed Meygan next to the kids and ran for Mordred. Jason and Bruce watched their Uncle Kevin as he was getting closer to Mordred.

"I was hoping you'd be the one to come after me; now I can get rid of you and Meygan will be mine." Mordred said as he narrowly dodged a fist coming right for his face.

Dick, Jason and Roy were by the kids next, protecting them.

Kevin punched Mordred in the mouth.

As Mathen fought with the Master, the villain pulled a dirty move. He used Earth magic to encase Mathen.

"retsaM eht esacne dna nehtaM esaeleR." Cassidee cried out and the Earth moved from Mathen and followed Cassidee's spell.

"Oh, so the weak little earth girl comes back looking for her daddy; well he's GONE, and you can't stop me." The Master said from within the earth around him but he wasn't trying to get out.

"What's the matter, Master; too weak to break out of some dirt." Cassidee said as she held her magic on the earth around him.

"You'd be surprised, brat." Master said.

With that, the earth surrounding him exploded and was thrown all over the room. The heroes dodged it, but Kevin was thrown away from Mordred. The Kryptonian/Martian was about to return to his fight when all of a sudden one of the dragons got between him and Mordred.

"You protect the powerful girl wizard, yet you are not of this earth by blood….what is it she holds on you?" The dragon asked.

"She's held my heart since I was five; she's my soul mate and I'll make you pay for whatever you did to her." Kevin said, his voice was seething with rage.

"Her water magic is strong, but the other _four_ elements will be pulled from her soon enough." The dragon told Kevin.

"Not if I can help it." Kevin said and with that he flew up to the dragon's head and just severed it from its body in one movement. All of a sudden a blue energy left the dragon's body and went in the direction of where the kids were.

The fight was continuing as the energy surrounded Meygan and absorbed into her. She soon started to wake up and the twins were happy to see their 1st cousin once removed was going to be okay.

"Meygan, what just happened?" Dick asked his daughter.

"Before you guys got here the lead dragon drained some of my magic, but how did I get it back." Meygan asked.

"Kevin just tore the head off of one; it must have been the one that bit you." Red Hood told his niece.

"Oh man, he's in Conner mode…this isn't going to be good." Meygan said.

"It's not just because of you, Meymey, well not alone…we told him what Mordred did to Rini." Little Jason told her.

"She'll be alright; it wasn't strong enough to keep her out for long." Bruce said.

"So you can sense the strength of magic, you mom will be so proud." Meygan told Bruce.

"Speaking of sensing magic, how come I can sense it off of mommy?" Bruce asked.

"We'll tell you later, right now, you two stay here with Dad, Roy and Uncle Jason; I'll get back into this fight." Meygan said, and with that she was back to full strength and flying off to fight.

Orin and Kevin were fighting off the dragons, but something wasn't right as they kept going for Orin.

"Honey, these dragons can drain magic…be careful." Areina said as she dodged another dragon's attack.

Orin only nodded and was keeping his body away from the creatures and using his Atlantean magic to fight them off. Areina and Kevin were fighting their hardest as well, but the one that was not watched was Mordred. He managed to get around all the fighting without being seen and was behind the kids in a heartbeat.

Just as he was about to use a spell, Red Hood moved his arm enough to point a gun at the wizard. "You lay one more hand on them, and you'll need a blood transfusion."

"I WILL end them, then the alien, and Meygan will be mine." Mordred said and he cast his spell.

Red Arrow got between the kids and Mordred as the little brat grinned. "Oh well, one less hero to worry about." The spell hit Roy right in the chest and he fell backward.

"Granddad." Little Jason said as he watched his father hit the floor.

"He'll be alright; he's bigger than we are and the power of the spell was set for the three of us." Bruce told his brother.

"He's still out of the fight, and we need more than just me to guard you three. Orin; Kevin and Areina can handle the dragons; get over here now." Dick said as he knew they had to get Roy out of there and fast.

Orin abandoned his fight with the dragons and went to his uncle-in-law's side and the two were ready to take on Mordred. "Jay; get Roy out of here, and take the kids. The rest of us will be fine."

"No one will be leaving here….ESPECIALLY the children." The Master said.

"Oh yea, he's an omni wizard alright; they have the same good hearing as wind elementals." Meygan said to herself as she fought her way through the dragons to get to the Master.

Cassidee and Mathen were starting into hand to hand with the Master, but he was just as skilled in that department as in magic. Mathen took several punches to the face and stomach while Cassidee was able to get around behind the Master and get a few medically 'helpful' places. This caused the Master to stutter in his attacks, and Mathen was able to pull a few birdarangs and they hit the Master's legs and arms, digging in deep.

"It's time to end you two." The Master said and with that he called forth the same spell that he had used on the Outlaws.

Mathen and Cassidee are lifted up, but their powers over two of the four elements was protecting them…until the earth bits formed into a giant boulder and dropped onto the two of them.

"Okay, that does it; it's just you and me….Master." Meygan said as she left the fight to Kevin and Areina while Dick and Orin fought Mordred, who was throwing spells just to keep the two from getting close enough.

While the fights were going on, Cassidee was able wiggle her way out from under the boulder and it was revealed that there was a small arch in it. She went over to her cousin and pulled him out through a similar arch. He wasn't hurt, but he was stunned that there wasn't a scratch on him.

He finally found his voice. "How?"

"Aunt Serenity taught me a few silent spells for my tier of magic." Cassidee said. "ylimaf ym ot serujni gnisuac tuohtiw redluob eht yortsed."

The boulder then imploded and the Master was shocked, as well as uninjured….how could this girl be so strong when just seven years ago she was a low level wizard.

"Alright, everyone but Cassidee, Areina and Kevin get out of here; we'll handle the dragons and this bastard." Meygan said as her eyes started to glowing when she turned to the Master.

"You all heard Meygan, get over here." Dick told the team, and Mathen was very weary of leaving, but he knew his family had this covered so he got over to his dad's side.

"See you later, Mordred….or not, depending on if Meygan gets her hands on your grubby little neck." Mathen told Mordred and with that he and Dick threw down some smoke bombs and Red Hood activated the mother box in his hand.

The twins were ushered through the boom tube first, then Red Hood carried Roy and the last two through were the two Grayson men with Dick carrying Rini.

The battle had been hard, but the cloaked Master was ready to reveal who he was, the time was right. The cloak's hood was pulled down and Meygan stood there, and so did Cassidee who was stunned.

"Dad...why? Why go after my family...YOUR family." Cassidee remarked.

"Because, my daughter; your dear cousin and her siblings killed my wife...YOUR MOTHER." Zacharias said with anger in his voice.

Everyone was stunned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Watchtower

The boys came running through the boom tube that had opened up in the main room, and right into Serenity's arms.

"Aunt Serenity." They said as they hugged their sorceress aunt.

"I'm glad to see you as well, boys; but where are the others." Serenity asked as Dick, carrying little Rini, Mathen, Orin and Jason came running though…with Jason carrying Roy.

"Meygan needed some back up for the fight with the Master, but I'm sure Kevin will take down Mordred quickly."

"What about mommy, she had magic radiating from her but her fire isn't magical." Bruce said and worry was in his voice…as well as on his face.

"Your mommy was granted a very special gift by my grandfather, Merlin the Magnificent. Not only does it turn her meta fire power to a magical one, she can go with you two to Atlantis on a family outing. She didn't want you to know till you were older, but my friend Etrigan told her she would need it to save you." Serenity told Bruce.

"Then she's in trouble too, the dragons kept talking about eating magic." Little Jason said.

"I'm sure your mother will be just fine, Jason; she's strong. I've seen her fight with a passion that I've only seen from your Uncle Dick, grandmother, their friends, or even the Knights of Camelot." Serenity told her nephews.

The twins thought about this, and their worry was appeased. It was just then that little Rini started to stir in her grandfather's arms. "Gran…Grandpa?"

"It's alright little one, you're safe." Dick said as he looked into Rini's eyes.

"What happened after Mordred hit me with that spell?" Rini asked.

"We got moved to another base, and Mordred and the Master were going to feed us to a group of dragons, but Mommy and her group, along with Mey-Mey, got there and Mey-Mey got us out of the cage. Our parents….minus daddy are still there and so is Cassidee." Jason told his 2nd cousin.

_"I hope they'll be alright."_ Rini mentally said.

_"Don't worry Candy Cane; your mother will be just fine; she's been in tighter spots than this."_ Red Hood said into her mind

_"Oh, I didn't severe the link… sorry Uncle Jason."_ Rini said back.

"_That's alright."_ Jason said back.

Rini then spoke out loud. "Bruce, you're still burned…and weak, let's get you to Aunt Molly."

"It's nothing." Bruce said.

"You need to be treated, I know your skin's denser than ours; but you can still be hurt." Rini said as she flew out of her grandfather's arms and up to her cousins.

"Alright." Bruce said, knowing that he wasn't going to win the fight.

"You come get checked out too, Jason." Rini said as she grabbed her other cousin's arm.

"It wouldn't hurt for me to get checked out; I think the Master really got me one good time." Mathen said and he led the kids to where Molly was keeping an eye on Kori.

Same Time; Master's Base

Kevin and Areina continued fighting while Meygan and Cassidee were standing before Zach. Meygan had known for some time, as her memories had come back and she wanted to show that she wasn't JUST water anymore. Without any warning one of the boulders that Zach had thrown around earlier had a bit broken off of it and it was thrown into Zach's body.

"So, your other elements are coming forth….like they will help save you from my wrath. You have a death sentence on you for the one you imposed seven years ago."

"I've NEVER killed anyone; it's against the hero code." Meygan said, surprised by the accusations.

"Oh, not even to fulfill a prophecy?" Zach asked, hinting around at the victim's identity.

Soon enough the memory flashed back into the tier two omni-wizard's mind. "NO, she can't be my aunt; she killed your brothers, Aunt Trinity, Uncle Trey, even your parents and was hell-bent on killing mom.

"Wait, my mom is...Morgan La Fay?" Cassidee remarked, more shock filling her mind.

"All we did was break her immortality spell!"

"Morgan is my MOM?!" Cassidee cried again….she couldn't wrap her head around this fact.

"Which killed her, and grandfather's prophecy even said the wizards would KILL her. Oh, and I was the one that killed my parents along with Trey and Trinity." Zach said then he turned his attention to his daughter. "Yes Cassidee, she was your mother, but not even she deserved to die like she did."

Cassidee looked to Meygan, then to her dad. "But you...you tried to kill Meygan and Rini..."

"Not to mention your cousin Areina and her boys; but that's only to protect myself."

"From what? You betrayed this family...!" Meygan was upset and ready to attack her EX uncle.

"I'm sure your mother's little PET, Etrigan told you, Meygan, but you're a threat because you're an omni wizard."

While the two girls were talking to Zach; Kevin and Areina were fighting the remaining three dragons. It was at this point that Areina remembered a spell that Mathen taught her and she focused her fire magic on the dragon before her. "tuo edisni eht morf nogard siht etarenicnI."

The dragon started to glow from his stomach and he was roaring in pain. The spell drained a lot of Areina's strength and she fell to her knees, but this was the first time she had used it outside of practicing with her MAGIC fire power, so she figured she would have been weak anyway. The dragon turned to ash in the matter of a minute and Areina was about to be attacked by one of the two remaining dragons. Kevin was quick in using his Martian telekinesis on the dragon to rip it to pieces to protect Areina.

"Meygan...wait..." Cassidee took a few steps toward her father. "But you never trained me; you said mom died when I was just a baby."

"Because you could have been the fourth to join in the prophecy, dear daughter."

"If Carlos had not brought Marik back, we wouldn't have had the power to stop Morgan." Meygan told her cousin.

"That means... I'm….EVIL?" Cassidee looked ready to cry.

"Cassidee, listen to me; you're not evil, you'd have to be RAISED that way, but you're with us now." Meygan said as she pulled her cousin to her.

Cassidee pulled her arm away. "And Mordred's my half-brother?! That sick, spoiled boy?!"

"I'm afraid so." Meygan remarked.

Cassidee wanted to run away at this moment.

"That's right, girl; you're half-brother is stronger than you and he WILL have your cousin if I have anything to say about it."

"Meygan's right, I AM with the correct side now…and you don't deserve me as your kid!" she cried. "I blindly followed you as a loyal daughter and you...you do this?! Forget it…_father_; I'm with Aunt Serenity and her family now, and I will help them stop you." Cassidee was mad and she wanted to attack her father right then and there. "To me…my father, Zacharis, is dead, do you hear m D."

"Meygan and Areina deserve everything they have coming to them, and I will get revenge for dear Morgan." Zach said, and with that he disappeared via his usual teleport.

"Cass?" Meygan whispered. "We didn't mean..."

Cassidee held up her hand to stop Meygan. "I know. But my dad...he was a lie. Everything about him was a lie." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure before he married Morgan he was good, I mean sure he was a pain in the ass when I met him back in Camelot, but mom talked about him all the time while we kids were growing up."

"But why change? And what about me? I...I can't be around you guys anymore."

"Cass, it's alright, we don't blame you just because of who your parents are. You're a good soul; and believe me, I can see it clearly." Meygan said as she pulled Cassidee into a hug.

"Really?" she asked, shocked by the gesture.

"Really. We better go check on the kids." Meygan said as she released Cassidee and smiled at her.

"Alright." Cass said.

"Honey, I'm going ahead and getting Cassidee out of here; will you and Areina be alright?" Meygan asked her husband.

"Sure thing, we'll see you at Watchtower." Kevin said back, while he was fighting the last dragon.

With that Meygan activated her portal and the cousins left out to return home.

Kevin took out the last dragon and mentally checked out the place only to find that Mordred had snuck out, so the Martian/Kryptonian went over to Areina.

"You going to be alright?" Kevin asked as Areina started to stand up.

"This is why I'm glad that naturally my fire power is just meta and not magic. Remind me to thank Mathen for teaching me that spell though…if I forget when I see him." Areina said as she removed the leather necklace and lost her gills as the cockle shell came out of her skin. She then carefully placed it in a pocket on her belt, which she made sure she brought since she was out of uniform.

Once Kevin was sure she would be alright for the trip back, he pulled out his mother box and activated it. The two heroes walked through it and it closed behind them.

Watchtower; Two Minutes Later

The team was waiting for the last four members of the rescue team to return and their wait was halted when a dark portal AND a boom tube opened up. Meygan and Cassidee came walking out of the dark portal, while Kevin and Areina came walking out of the boom tube.

"Well, how'd it go?" Jason (red hood) asked.

Meygan took a deep breath and everyone saw that Cassidee was about to cry again as it looked like tears had already fallen. "The Master's identity is no longer a mystery…It's….Uncle Zach." Meygan said.

Everyone was shocked, in fact none more so that Serenity. The 1000+ year old sorceress fell to her knees as the full effect of the shock hit her. Dick fell to her side and held her close. "So when he attacked Mathen and Areina…he was starting to tire of playing around."

"That's not all." Cassidee said as she was ready to speak up. "My mom is um WAS…..Morgan."

"What…the hell." Jason said.

"He said it himself. One reason he's after Meygan, Mathen, and Molly…and most likely Marik is because they killed his wife…they killed Morgan." Areina said. "By the way Mathen; I need more practice on that incineration spell before I use it again."

"I'm surprised it even worked." Mathen said.

"Me too, but I was really weak afterward, that's why I need to practice." Areina said and Mathen smiled then nodded.

"Back to the subject of Zach…I'm sorry mom, but…I don't know how else to say it. He doesn't care about you anymore, especially since Morgan died. He blames us for it, but…" Meygan said.

"All you four did was break the immortality spell, it was time itself that killed her." Serenity said as she got over the shock and walked over to her daughter.

"Aunt Serenity…do you still love me even though I'm Morgan's daughter?" Cassidee asked, her eyes betraying her concern.

"Oh honey, I don't care about that. You're still my blood though Zach, even though he's a traitor to grandfather's beliefs and principles. You are not Morgan, you didn't even know she was your mother. Zach raised you right and we got you after Mordred took Meygan eight years ago. You're part of the family now, and I don't **ever** want to hear that kind of attitude about this again." Serenity said and with that she grabbed Cassidee and pulled her into a hug.

Cassidee finally let go of her restraint on her emotions and cried. She couldn't believe it, Serenity…the VERY person that Morgan La Fay was hell-bent on finishing off, was accepting her…HER of all people, a child of the villain of Camelot.

"Thanks…Aunt Serenity. So, Mathen, does this mean I'm still part of the team?"

"I'm sorry that we killed your mother, but yes, you've become a hero in your own right, and your Earth magic is getting stronger every day." Mathen told his cousin.

"Thanks guys." Cassidee said as she turned to her new family and happy tears were in her eyes.

It was just then that Bruce and Jason came running back into the room and right up to their mother. She bent down and hugged her kids fiercely. "I'm so glad you two are okay."

"Mommy, you may want to hurt Uncle Jason." Bruce said.

"Why is that sweetie?" Areina asked as she released her boys.

Little Jason was scared; he was so in trouble if his twin talked. He tackled Bruce to the ground.

"Jason…what did you do?" Areina said as she turned to her uncle.

Bruce had finally wrestled himself free of little Jason's grip and ran to Areina. "He was cussing while we were captured. He used the 'F' word and even called Mordred a bas…"

Uncle Jason knew he was in trouble, and so he turned around to run away.

"Jason Peter Todd…..how many times have I told you **not **to cuss when you're watching my sons." Areina said and everyone could tell that her tone had dramatically changed.

"Old habits die hard." Jason said as he shrugged…an innocent look on his face.

"And just where did he hear that last one…the one he called Mordred." Areina asked; not wanting to cuss in front of the boys.

Jason was actually cowering as Areina got closer to him. "I'm sorry…I'll never cuss again."

"If I find out you do in the future around my sons…believe me, I've learned from Grandpa and your body will NOT be found for a long time." Areina shouted.

While Areina was getting on to Jason for cussing around the twins, Dick and Serenity were talking off to the side.

"Dick, I don't care what it takes…we WILL stop Zach. To me he's committed the ULTIMATE betrayal." Serenity said.

"I know honey, I'm sorry that things have turned out this way, but he'll keep coming after the kids, not to mention Areina and her boys along with Meygan and Rini. At least one good thing came from this fight." Dick said.

"What's that?" Serenity asked.

"All THREE kids came out of this kidnapping alright." Dick said, hoping to lighten his wife's mood.

Serenity smiled. "True."

"Now that we know who the master is, we have a better shot at stopping him." Dick said.

"He's an omni wizard; Meygan's going to have her work cut out for her." Serenity told her husband.

"She's got the rest of the family to help her, she'll be fine." Dick reassured Serenity.

Serenity smiled, and it was then that the married couple looked back over and saw that Jason was running away from Areina as she threw fireballs at him. Everyone laughed, but Orin was talking his son and grounding him for two weeks.

"No fireplace or even using fire UNLESS you are in a training exercise or in extreme danger." Orin said.

Little Jason looked like he was going to cry, but he knew this was coming from the first moment Bruce said he was going to tell. "Alright, daddy."

It was just then that a Boom Tube opened with Artemis and Vincent walking through.

"So did you guys catch Iesha this time, or is it left to the speedsters." Molly asked as she came into the room. "Oh Kori's awake, and I'll take care of Uncle Roy."

"Thanks Molly." Jason said and with that he carried Roy to Med Bay.

"So are Uncle Wally and Brian chasing her down?" Molly asked before turning around to see what happened to Roy.

"Yea, she's a natural speedster alright." Artemis said.

"Why is it hot up here?" Vincent asked.

"Mommy yelled at Uncle Jason." Bruce said.

"Please tell me my troublemaking nephew didn't kill someone?" Vincent said, knowing that this day was coming.

"No, my son picked up a few words from his Uncle." Areina said as she glared in the direction Jason left in.

"Oh man. Well I heard what happened, but Star City was overrun with crime, so I was needed there. Wait, dad was on the rescue mission, where is he?"

"He protected the kids from a spell and hasn't woken up since. Molly's checking him out." Areina told her brother.

"Uncle Vincent; does mommy really have a way to come with us to Atlantis?" Jason asked.

"How?" Areina and Vincent said.

"Aunt Serenity said so." Bruce piped in.

"Yes, she does." Was all Vincent said.

Areina knew she had to tell them know so she pulled the amulet out of her utility belt and showed it to her sons. "How about after Jason's grounding, we go visit Atlantis as a family."

The boys smiled wide and hugged their mother. "Mommy, I'm sorry I cussed; but…."

"I know Jason, it was the heat of the moment; I've done that before." Areina said as she hugged her boys back.

"You're not really going to kill Uncle Jason just for that are you?" Jason asked.

"No, it's a trick I picked up from your great grandfather; scare the crap out of someone and they won't do anything wrong again…and it worked for him in most cases." Areina said as she released her boys.

"Most cases?" Bruce asked.

"It worked on the regular criminals, but the rouges, the worst criminals; it never worked as they just kept coming back." Areina said.

"She's right, you know." A voice said.

"Batpa." Bruce and Jason cried out as Bruce Wayne came walking into the room.

Areina giggled while the Bat sons all busted out laughing.

"I'm glad you two are safe; and Rini too." Bruce said to his great grandsons.

"Right now, let's get some rest, this family needs it." Dick said; feeling drained from the fight.

Areina, Meygan, Cassidee, and Kevin agreed, with them being the ones to finish the fight, they were super drained. Bruce and Jason yawned, and Red Hood came back from visiting Kori. The family looked and everyone was going 'awww' as Red Hood was carrying a sleeping Rini. This family was still whole and happy to be together.

"She really is a great kid." Jason said.

"Boys, thank you so much for protecting her with all your might." Meygan said as she bent down and hugged her little cousins.

"You're welcome, but I'm ready for a nap." Bruce said as he hugged Meygan back.

"Me too." Little Jason said as he yawned.

Orin picked up Bruce as Areina picked up Jason and Meygan took Rini from her uncle's arms. The parents then headed out to return home and give their kids a good long rest after the ordeal they had been through.

The older heroes stayed behind for a bit, and were starting to formulate a plan for the upcoming war that they KNEW was inevitable now.


End file.
